Crimson Fang
by EderNimrais
Summary: "Slay not the fallen one, but take his hand." These nine words describe the trials that Vashtor went through and how he did not met his end at the hands of Leonhardt's last descendent Rex.


When you think of the person by the name of 'The Crimson Fang', one of two things comes to mind. Either you think of the Larva who defied his master Summerill and joined forces once more with the Spirit Vessel Rex and freed the people from the forces of darkness, using that darkness he wielded against his opponents. Or, you think of the dark knight who layed waste to millions of people, exterminated an entire race of Harupia during the war and did it faithfully, causing him to be despised by many people, even after redeeming himself. What no one but a very few will remember is the person who was the teacher of Ladius.

* * *

It was a cool spring day on the continent of Graccea but it was not the best day for a very tired seventeen year old boy.

"Faster Ladius." Vashtor said watching the boy from about ten feet to look over his form and movement. The boy was wearing a white shirt with black pants and held his father's sword in hand. Ladius sped up his swings and chops at the order of his teacher. Despite only joining the group a few years ago, no one would deny that Vashtor was a perfect teacher for him since the boy needed a sword teacher and Vashtor was considered the best sword master on the continent. Sweat began to form on the face of Ladius but he ignored it and continued his practice.

"Faster… faster…" Ladius encouraged himself as Vashtor watched on without an expression on his face. After the boy kept on swinging his sword for half an hour, he swung forward and fell forward and landed face first on the dirt ground. Most teachers would call it a day since the boy's hands felt like they were going to fall off but Vashtor drilled it into the boy that he does not stop training until he either fall unconscious or Vashtor says that it was time to call off. Getting up once more, his left hand gave out on him and he tasted dirt once more.

"What is wrong Ladius, do you want to shame your family by giving up now?" Vashtor asked as the face of Ladius reflected on the golden blade as the student willed his hands back onto the ground and pushed with everything he hand upward. Getting himself up to his knees, Ladius reached for his blade and dragged up to his front. He forced himself up once more and stood again on shaking legs. With pain in his arms, he began swinging again. To Ladius, Vashtor was just watching from a distance to correct him. To the teacher however, a wave of pride hit him seeing his student continue to struggle on while in pain. In his mind, he was giving a small smile but on the face remained the strict teacher.

* * *

At twenty fifth years of age, Ladius had just been told by his mother figure Ellis and only living relative Zerva that he would be receiving the title of Busser from his foster father. At this point, Ladius was built with muscle but just enough that it would not slow him down when moving or fighting. It was his twenty-fifth birthday and everyone had given the man a gift, all but his teacher Vashtor. Speaking of Vashtor, he decided that the time was now for him and rose from his chair.

"Ladius, come with me for a moment." Vashtor said to his student who nodded and walked over to him and the two went up a few steps and were on the second level of the estate that Ladius grew up on. Vashtor reached a door and opened it to reveal a room that Ladius assumed was his teachers. Inside was a very basic room with a bed, closet, and other necessary stuff. "Wait here." Vashtor said as he went to the closet and opened it. Inside was what Vashtor prepared for the right moment and he believe now was the time for him. He lifted it and shown it to the man.

"Is that…?" Ladius said as his teacher placed a suit of armor on the table.

"Today, you are no longer my student, now you decide what you do with the skills I have taught you over the decade of training you. This is the sign of completing my training" Vashtor said and stepping away from the table. What sat in front of Ladius was a blood red suit with yellow and white trims on the upper and lower parts of the pieces. Picking it up, it was lighter then he thought it would be but in actuality it was only because of the immense training that Vashtor put him through that made it feel light.

"Thank you Vashtor, I really appreciate it." Ladius said as he began put the armor on and within a minute, he wore the red armor that his teacher gave. Being a master of deception with his face, the actual feeling he was having was proudness of his student. The effect of the armor was nothing short of amazing for it was now was the standard attar for him along with the battle armor that never gave up on the Spirit Vessel.

* * *

Vashtor looked on to the field that he once destroyed on the last continent the forces of Light and Darkness fought upon, himself leading them for almost half of the war until that fateful day Rex and himself fought.

* * *

"Then come, descendent of Leonhardt!" Vashtor exclaimed as he and Rex charged at one another. In his mind, this was going to be a swift and easy win since the boy told his friends not to intervene. The two clashed blades in the center of the dark room, not either giving an inch. Vashtor looked at the face of Rex and made his first mistake; he saw the face of Ladius in confusion and sadness. The two bounced back and stood their ground.

"Please Vashtor, this is not what we should be doing, you are better than this." Rex said not wanting to fight this man, even if he has caused so much pain for those he knew.

"Silence Ladius!" Vashtor said as he realized what he just said out loud.

"You two were student and teacher but also like a father figure to him when no one would step up and do it." Rex began as the memories of Ellis telling the stories of his Great Grandfather entered his mind and how Vashtor affected him the most out of everyone.

"Enough!" The dark knight said and runes appeared below him and he vanished from sight. "RAHHHHH!" His voice roared through the air as Rex turned and saw Vashtor charging right towards him, without a moment to spare, he raised his blade to parry the attack but the sheer force caused the sword he was holding to fly out of his arm and at his friends. Vashtor zipped past him and came around for another and final attack.

"I will not…" Rex began as he stood there with his hands down.

"REX, MOVE!" Ellis shouted as she began running onto the battlefield but was stopped by her bodyguard Borgnine. "REEEEXXX!"

"Lose!" Rex said as his left and right hand became white and black and he put them together and blocked the signature move of Vashtor. The force of the two blades connecting sent a shockwave across the field as the two began to clash; more waves came out as the two were fighting for supremacy until… "Final Break!" Rex shouted and jumped over the Larva and slashed downward, causing his crimson blade to shatter in two, much to both swordsmen's surprise. Vashtor was sent back and Rex stood victorious as he walked over to his body.

"Finish it…" Vashtor said as Rex shoke his head and his sword vanished into thin air.

"No…"

"Did I not teach you not to show mercy to your opponent?"

"You taught me nothing." Rex said but soon footsteps were heard behind the boy wonder and a distinctive 'chink' was followed. He knew only one person whose weapon it was and it made him worry.

"Then let me." Murmina said holding her gun at the head of the person who caused her so much pain. Rex moved in front of his enemy which belittled both the man and woman. "Move Rex, I must kill him."

"If you want to kill him, you must shot through me then Murmina." Rex said calmly as he knew he was taking a huge risk. The female's hand began to shake as if her mind was not processing the response to do it. She then lowered her gun along with her head and a couple of tears came down.

"That is no fair… you know I can't do that…" She said since Rex was the first and only person of her own race to care about her. Love has magical properties sometimes.

"Vashtor…" Rex began and turned back to the warrior. "We need your help in finishing this war; will you please join us and finish this together?" Rex held out his hand but to Vashtor, the image of Ladius popped in once more with him smiling at him with a bright light behind him. Vashtor, without knowing held his hand out and accepted the offer to join with them once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Biggest, pain, in the ass to write, ever! I don't know what is wrong with me but I seriously cannot write-up stories for the life of me for the past few weeks.

Anyway, on to why I decided to do this. Vashtor is one of my favorite characters in the Agarest series and Zero only helped to further help with that along with explaining his story more to me. his role in both series is one that people overlook at times but to me, it is something you cant. I mean he kills all but one Harupia in the fifth gen of Agarest 1, if that does not raise you some attention, idk what will.


End file.
